Arise
.]] Arise , also known as Life 2, Full-Life, or Araise, is a recurring White Magic spell and the upgrade to Raise. It usually resurrects a KOed ally and completely restores their HP. It can also destroy undead monsters if used against them. In some games. Its upgrade is Reraise. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Full-Life, also known as LIF2 in the NES release and Life2 in the ''Final Fantasy Origins release, is a level 8 White Magic spell that revives a unit from KO and fully restores their HP. The spell can be bought at Lufenia and can only be learned by the White Wizard job class. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases, it costs 40 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy III Arise, also known as Life2, is a White Magic Level 8 spell that can be used only by a Devout, a Sage, or an Onion Knight. This spell can be bought in Eureka for 60,000 gil. Final Fantasy IV Arise, also known as Life 2 or Full-Life, can be used by Rosa and Porom. Fusoya starts off with the spell, Tellah learns it after Cecil becomes a Paladin in the DS version and Rosa learns it at level 55. It costs 52 MP in all versions but the Nintendo DS where it costs 70 MP, and affects a single target. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Arise returns as a White Magic spell in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. Rosa learns it at level 45 and Porom learns it at level 56. It revives one KO'd ally in full HP and costs 52 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Arise returns as a White Magic spell, usable by Rosa at level 55, Porom at level 56, and Leonora at level 62, while Fusoya starts with the spell. It costs 52 MP to cast and fully revives a KOed ally. Final Fantasy V Arise is a Level 6 White Magic spell and costs 50 MP to cast. This spell can only be bought in Phantom Village for 10,000 gil. Purobolos is the only enemy in the game to use this spell. Arise is one of the spells that can be cast from the Wonder Wand for free. Final Fantasy VI Arise, or Life 2, is learned by the esper Phoenix at a rate of x2. Terra also learns it automatically at level 49. It costs 60 MP to cast and is vulnerable to Runic. Arise can be cast by Curlax, Magic Urn, and Lady. Final Fantasy VII Life2 is the second level of the Revive Materia. It costs 100 MP to use and 45,000 AP learn. It instantly kills undead enemies, and never misses on them, unlike Life. When Sephiroth is a guest party member during Cloud's Nibelheim flashback and Cloud falls in battle, Sephiroth will revive him with Life2. Final Fantasy VIII Full-Life revives one character from KO and restores their HP to full. It is a rare spell and can only be drawn from bosses. It is the second-best spell to junction onto HP-J, Vit-J, and Spr-J. Casting Full-Life in battle increases compatibility with Carbuncle and Alexander by 0.2, but lowers compatibility with Eden by 0.2 as well. , Tonberry King | Draw Points = Missile Base (silo room, hidden), Balamb Garden - MD Level, Fishermans Horizon at Master Fisherman's fishing spot (hidden, never refills), Ragnarok (hidden, never refills), Ultimecia Castle Prison Cell (hidden), Island Closest to Heaven, Island Closest to Hell | Refine = L Mag-RF: 1 Regen Ring refines into 20 Full-Lives; 1 Phoenix Spirit refines into 100 Full-Lives | HP = +48 | Str = +0.20 | Vit = +0.80 | Mag = +0.20 | Spr = +0.85 | Spd = +0.08 | Eva = +0.04 | Hit = +0.08 | Luk = +0.20 | Elem-Atk = no effect | Elem-Def = All: +0.4% | ST-Atk = no effect | ST-Def = Instant Death: +0.40% }} Final Fantasy IX Full-Life is a White Magic spell only Eiko can use. It is learned from the Siren's Flute and Light Robe for 90 AP and costs 24 MP to cast. HP restored is doubled if Concentrate is equipped. It restores the target's HP with the following formula: : Spirit + 100) * Target's Max HP) / 100[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197338-final-fantasy-ix/faqs/44329 ''Final Fantasy IX Battle Mechanics Guide] ''Final Fantasy X Full-Life is a spell located on Rikku's section of the Sphere Grid. This spell can be used by all characters. It costs 60 MP to cast. Final Fantasy X-2 Full-Life is a spell that can be used only by the White Mage dressphere. It costs 160 AP and costs 60 MP to cast. It also can be used on the Immortal Soul Garment Grid after going through all the nodes. Moogle Life and Moogle Lifeja are a form of Full-Life, available only on Yuna's Mascot dressphere. Moogle Life revives one KOed ally with full HP and MP, while Moogle Lifeja revives and fully restores up to two KO'd party members with full HP and MP. Moogle Life is initially learned and cost 40 MP to cast, while Moogle Lifeja requires 40 AP to master and costs 60 MP to cast. Full-Life can be cast by Angra Mainyu, Left Redoubt, Right Redoubt, and Vegnagun's Core and Torso. Final Fantasy XI Arise is a spell that can only be learned by the White Mage job at level 99. The spell functions similar to Raise, except that the target of the spell is weakened for only 3 minutes instead of the usual 5, has a Reraise effect bestowed on them upon accepting the Raise, and finally is restored to 100% of their (weakened) maximum HP. Both the raise and re-raise effects of the spell restore 90% of exp lost upon death. Arise is one of the most difficult spells to obtain, its scroll being only dropped off of Provenance Watcher and the very highest tier of foes in Legion: Paramount Botulus and Paramount Gallu. Final Fantasy XII Arise is a White Magick spell that can be purchased in Balfonheim for 9,700 gil, but cannot be used until the White Magick 6 license is learned for 50 LP. The spell costs 50 MP to cast. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, Arise is a White Magick 10 License only the White Mage and Monk can learn. Arise revives an ally in full health and may restore more than 9,999 HP when cast, as the game has an invisible Break HP Limit. When cast on the undead, Arise has a 35% chance of inflicting instant death, which, surprisingly, is lower than that of regular Raise (70%). ''Final Fantasy XIII Arise is a spell automatically cast by Eidolons when their summoner's HP reaches zero or when the Eidolon's SP reaches zero and the summoner's Gestalt gauge is depleted. It revives the party leader with full HP but the Eidolon is instantly dismissed. Final Fantasy Tactics Arise, also known as Raise2, is learned by the White Mage. It costs 600 JP to learn. It costs 20 MP to use and has a speed of 10. When used against Undead units, it will result in a KO if it hits. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Full-Life is learned by White Mages. It is acquired through the Nirvana Staff for 300 AP. It costs 20 MP to cast, has a Magic Power of 100, and has a range of 4. It fully revives one KO'd unit, or inflicts Instant Death to an undead unit. It is stealable through the ability '''Steal: Ability'. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Arise is learned by the White Mage from the Nirvana Staff. It costs 400 AP to learn. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Full Life is the result of a spell fusion. It requires 2 players to concentrate on the same target when casting Life. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Arise can be cast by piling two Raise spells. It restores 100% HP and 50% SP. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Arise is cast by stacking two Raise spells. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Arise appears a White Magic spell and costs 4 AP to cast. The spell can be given to any character by having an Arise Tome in the character's inventory. The spell can be purchased only in Urbeth after darkness floods the world for 5,000 gil. The Seamstress's third ability, Refurbish, works the same as the Arise spell. Bravely Default: Where The Fairy Flies Final Fantasy Dimensions Known as Araise instead, it is a level 8 white magic spell, it costs 54 MP and can be acquired at Level 20 Seer. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Arise appears as a spell selectable during Onion Knight's Spellbook EX Burst, but it does nothing at all. Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Final Fantasy Trading Card Game One of Lenna's cards has Arise as its ability. Arise can only be used during the player's turn, and returned a targeted Forward in their Break zone to the field. It can be used by Dulling Lenna, discarding a Lenna card, and paying four Water CP. Other Languages * Spanish: Lázaro+ (after ''Final Fantasy VIII) or Vida 2 (in Final Fantasy VII). * Italian: Miracolo / Areiz - miracle / From the German word Reiz (Stimulus). * German: Erzengel - translates to "Archangel". * Russian: Полно-Жизнь (Polno-Zhizn) - a direct translation of "Full-Life". Gallery Etymology In the Japanese version, the spell name is intended to apply the prefix "A" to indicate the higher tier of Raise (as opposed to apply suffix "ra" or "ga" for the similar purpose) instead of actually romanizing the English word "Arise". Arise is the only example of the affix "A" that still makes its appearance constantly. Few spells in the later installments bring out this affix again; the English localization generally does not carry it over. For example, Purote'a''' (プロテ'ア') is localized Protectra in Final Fantasy XI, Kearu'a' (ケアル'ア') becomes Curasa in Final Fantasy XIII. References Category:Final Fantasy White Magic Category:Final Fantasy III White Magic Category:Final Fantasy IV White Magic Category:Final Fantasy V White Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Healing Magic Category:Final Fantasy VII Spells Category:Final Fantasy VIII Restorative Magic Category:Final Fantasy IX White Magic Category:Final Fantasy X White Magic Category:Final Fantasy X-2 White Magic Category:Final Fantasy XII White Magick Category:Final Fantasy XIII Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics White Magick Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance White Magic Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light White Magic de:Erzengel it:Areiz ja:アレイズ